


皆大欢喜

by bushibenren



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, References to Knotting, Unhealthy Relationships, alpha Dan Kuroto, omega Houjou Emu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/bushibenren
Summary: 这桩安排好的婚姻已经持续三个月了，而永梦始终藏着一个无法说出口的秘密。
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	皆大欢喜

**Author's Note:**

> 伪抹布，包办婚姻，特别封建
> 
> PS.这篇永梦心态比较不健康，大家不要学（？）

01.  
永梦又做噩梦了.

他在半夜惊恐地醒来，尖叫卡在喉咙里，胸膛急速地上下起伏着。永梦很快意识到自己被人拥在怀里，但他人的体温反而使他更加惊慌失措，甚至感觉恶心反胃。拼命挣扎时他听到熟悉的声音在耳边响起：“永梦，冷静一点，是我。”

“……黎斗先生？”

永梦的意识这才完全回笼。他眨了眨眼，视野逐渐清明，终于意识到了自己此刻的所在。他躺在他和檀黎斗的卧室的床上，他们已经结婚快要三个月了。而和他同床共枕的，当然也就是他的丈夫，他的Alpha，檀黎斗。

永梦的情绪仍然没有完全平静，他被黎斗动作轻柔地引导着翻身面对自己。黎斗显然是被他吵醒的，神色有些疲倦地散发着安抚的信息素，永梦连忙道歉：“抱歉，黎斗先生……又打扰你休息了。”

“没关系，安心睡吧，我在的。”黎斗的手指轻轻拨开永梦额头汗湿的刘海，安慰般吻在他的额角。被黎斗的信息素包裹着让他本能地感到安心，永梦下意识地向黎斗更加靠近。

婚姻是两家之间协定的，永梦并不是很清楚具体的细节，他甚至在自己结婚的前一星期才被宝生清长告知这个消息。实际上他不确定檀黎斗对这场婚姻是什么态度，又或者说他在这场安排好的婚姻里扮演着什么角色。但平心而论，檀黎斗对他确实是很好的。他支持身为omega的永梦想要完成学业的愿望，甚至替他去说服了父亲。永梦一开始对亲密接触过敏般的反感，黎斗也只是以为他不习惯关系的突然转变，安慰他慢慢来。即使永梦一开始确实是真心的反感这段身不由己的婚姻，最后也逐渐地被黎斗的温柔驯化了。

更何况，永梦本身的确是非常仰慕身为幻梦公司社长的檀黎斗的。他只要足够熟练地欺骗自己，总可以把这种仰慕当做一种类似爱情的眷恋。

在他们结婚之后永梦的第一个发情期，他们终于顺理成章地结合了。黎斗彻底标记了他，alpha的结使他们密不可分地相连，他们亲密地相拥着，很缠绵地接吻。

而从那时候起，永梦却开始反复地做噩梦。他在夜里一次又一次地惊醒，黎斗总是很耐心地安抚他，却从来不对永梦噩梦的内容表示任何好奇。虽然也曾经对这一点感到疑惑，但永梦最后只当这是黎斗对他的又一次纵容，并暗自庆幸着这一点。

他并不想欺瞒黎斗，但他始终无法将那件事说出口。他无数次在梦里重复经历那一场仿佛没有尽头的折磨，被迫张开的双腿、下半身撕裂般的疼痛、拌着血腥味的凶狠的吻和几乎令人作呕的浓烈信息素共同组成他夜晚无尽痛苦的来源。他被迫反复回忆自己的背和地面摩擦时牙根发麻的痛感和无力的身体随着侵犯他的男人晃动的屈辱感。

再次醒来的时候他面对的是父亲冷冰冰的眼神和突如其来的婚姻，宝生清长直白的要求他尽“身为omega的职责”——他一直都很清楚父亲很厌恶自己的儿子是omega的这一事实。父亲并不会主动表露嫌恶之情，只是父亲，不，宝生清长那种仿佛身为他的亲生儿子的永梦仅仅是仍然存在就构成了对他的背叛一样的态度已经足够明显了。身为父亲人生中的一个“失败”的提醒，就单单这一点就已经足够让宝生清长想要摆脱永梦了。

举行婚礼的那一天，他身上被侵犯留下的痕迹甚至还没有完全褪去。明明那个时候就应该好好坦白说出一切的，不、从一开始他就不应该接受这场婚姻。虽然还不能称得上爱情，但现在永梦面对自己抱有好感、似乎也对自己抱有好意的对这一切不知情的黎斗总是感觉十分愧疚。

这份愧疚感在永梦发现自己怀孕之后达到了顶峰。话虽如此，就连怀孕这件事本身，都是察觉到永梦身体状态不对劲的黎斗送永梦去医院检查才发现的。

明明自己就是在读的医学生，甚至孕吐也已经很严重了，永梦却一直回避着最明显的可能，原因也只有一个：他没办法确定这个孩子究竟是谁的。他腹中的是他和檀黎斗的孩子，还是……

发现永梦怀孕之后，黎斗就帮他办了休学，甚至自己在家待的时间也变多了。就就永梦所知，黎斗似乎是将能在家里处理的工作全部带回家处理了。而黎斗越是这样，永梦越觉得不安，他已经不止一次在黎斗面前欲言又止，最后却又每一次都用随便编造的借口搪塞过去了。

事到如今大概只能祈祷了吧，永梦靠在黎斗的肩膀上，心情复杂地抚摸着已经微微凸起的腹部，他已经不知道自己面对这个新生命的态度应该是欣喜或者恐慌了。

于是，为了至少能稍微缓解内心的痛苦和煎熬，永梦尽全力像一个最合格的柔弱的omega妻子一样对黎斗百依百顺。虽然，实际上他已经被黎斗豢养得很乖了，现如今的顺从只是更方便了黎斗随心所欲地将他塑造成迎合自己心意的样子。

黎斗非常喜欢听永梦说爱他，他会在做爱的时候要求要求永梦不停重复，而永梦总是听话地照做。他搂着黎斗的脖子，在黎斗亲吻他的侧脸时，在阴茎在他的身体里进出时，在精液灌进甬道时，在高潮时，沐浴在黎斗强势的信息素中，一遍又一遍贴着黎斗的耳廓轻声呢喃着爱语，或者在呻吟中拼凑出模糊不清地词句。黎斗将这一切照单全收，眼里闪着永梦在意乱情迷之际忽略的狂热。

永梦身上时时刻刻都是黎斗的味道，像烙印一样宣告着所属权。黎斗迷恋着十七岁的少年尚且青涩的身体，称赞他水晶一样美丽纯洁，永梦又如何能够让他知晓水晶已经早有裂缝的事实呢。

02.  
随着胎儿在永梦的身体里一天天成长，黎斗似乎也越来越不对劲了。永梦不止一次捕捉到黎斗看向自己腹部时阴沉的眼神，并且还低声嘟囔着些什么，又在永梦看过去的时候恢复温柔和善的样子。

就算不提这些，黎斗也完全不像一个即将做父亲的人。别说是为迎接新生儿而高兴什么的了，有时候黎斗的态度几乎让永梦感觉他对这个孩子完全毫无关心。

永梦不明白黎斗变化的缘由，他疑心是黎斗已经有所察觉了。永梦甚至有些希望黎斗确实是知道了，或者虽然不可能，哪怕是宝生清长替他说出口也好……明明应该互相坦诚的，明明这样对黎斗先生很不公平，虽然这么想着，永梦还是无法将这件事诉之于口，更深地陷入了愧疚之中。而还有一些更重要的变化，被一心沉浸在负罪感中的永梦彻底地无视了。

在家里的黎斗，连性格似乎都有些变得越来越孩子气。这并不是称赞的意思——黎斗常常会突然从背后抱住永梦，撒娇一样蹭着永梦的脖颈，而黎斗做这些的时候是不会在意永梦正在做什么、是感觉不是不舒服的，这样的行为只是单纯地在自我满足而已。就算困扰地问黎斗这样做的原因，得到的回答也只有“因为怀孕的永梦看起来很有母性，像水晶一样闪闪发光，所以不自觉地就这样了”这种更加令人困扰的答案。

单看永梦属于未成年人的脸，很难让人相信还称得上是个孩子的他已经要成为另一个孩子的母亲了。但不可思议的是，正如黎斗所说的，他身上的的确确闪耀着母性，对于黎斗偶尔的任性，永梦也是一并用这样的母性包容了。

而且，黎斗最近似乎也变得有些阴晴不定。尽管永梦总是努力配合黎斗的各种心血来潮，但这期间还是有一次，永梦因为实在太不舒服挣开了黎斗的拥抱。被久违的拒绝之后黎斗脸上的表情，一瞬间几乎让永梦浑身僵硬，背后发凉。那是黎斗从来没有在永梦面前展现过的恐怖表情，看起来完全不在乎永梦是否怀着孕，只是单纯地想对反抗自己的妻子，对自己的“所有物”施以惩罚而已。虽然黎斗立刻又恢复了平时的表情，换了个姿势重新把永梦揽到怀里，但永梦只是无言地跪坐在床上，蜷缩着双腿靠着黎斗，已经无法控制自己的颤抖。

终于在那一天，让拼命假装迟钝的永梦也不得不承认黎斗的“反常”的那件事发生了。

“永梦。”难得地很早就把当天的事务处理完了，黎斗只是放松地和永梦一起躺在床上。黎斗看起来很疲倦，脸埋在永梦的肩窝，永梦纤细的手指动作轻柔地梳理着黎斗的黑发。就在这时，黎斗突然开口呼唤了他的名字。

“嗯...?黎斗先生有什么事吗？”永梦的动作停顿了一下，他的手腕被黎斗抬手捉住，对方的虎口恰好卡在他手腕上的淤痕处，永梦痛得微微一缩，但手腕被黎斗牢牢地攥住了。

那一处淤青，是在几个天之前的某个晚上留下的性爱的残余痕迹。最近做爱的时候，黎斗总是会在他身上留下接近于伤痕程度的印记，即使永梦痛得哭出来，黎斗也还是依然我行我素。有几次永梦因为担心腹中的胎儿，不得不流着泪恳求黎斗动作轻一些。而在结束之后黎斗又会恢复温柔的样子，解释说自己只是情难自禁而已，永梦别无选择，只得说服自己假装相信。

黎斗搂着永梦坐起身来，将永梦的手腕贴上嘴唇，印上一个吻，抬眼看向了永梦，黎斗的信息素的味道逐渐在房间里弥漫。

这已经是很清楚的暗示了，但不久之前永梦刚从又一阵地头晕和恶心中恢复，加上最近激烈的性爱实在让他疲惫不已...于是，永梦又一次拒绝了黎斗。

永梦第二遍说了拒绝之后，发现永梦是认真抗拒的黎斗，脸色又一次变了。永梦还没反应过来，自己就倒在了床上，右脸火辣辣地疼，本来就有些晕眩的他被这没收敛力气的一巴掌打的头昏脑胀，几乎被打懵了。

永梦有些不可思议地抬手捂住被打的那半侧脸，惊恐地抬眼望向黎斗，而黎斗身体的阴影罩着仰躺着的永梦，几乎有些看不清表情。永梦顾忌着孩子，连挣扎的动作都不敢太大，说出口的话也是破碎的：“黎斗先、生...为什么...”

“是反抗我的永梦不对。”黎斗自顾自地这么说着，从自己的alpha口中听到这样职责的话，永梦本能地感觉到了挫败，但还是下意识挣扎着。看到永梦仍然没有放弃反抗，黎斗的眼神逐渐向下移动到被永梦分出一只手护着的腹部。

永梦的挣扎一瞬间停下了。重新变得乖巧的永梦似乎终于让黎斗满意了，他的手指穿过永梦的发丝，缓缓收紧到疼痛的程度，几乎是很爱怜地亲吻他的额角，“这样才是好孩子。”

说完之后，黎斗就不管不顾地抱了流着泪的永梦。

黎斗先生大概是终于知道了吧，永梦这么想着。按理来说，对于自己的所属物有如此强烈占有欲的黎斗先生会感觉愤怒大概也是理所应当的。即使并不是出自他意愿的背叛，他也的的确确欺瞒了黎斗先生这么长时间……更令他不安的是，黎斗最近的表现，究竟是愤怒的表露，还是只是不再掩饰本性呢？

03.  
当黎斗突然用严肃的语气和永梦说有件事想要告诉他的时候，永梦第一反应竟然是一种微妙的轻松，或者说是一种终于不用再隐瞒的解脱感。

然而，出乎永梦意料的是，黎斗的下一个动作却是把房间里的灯关掉了。

一瞬间降临的黑暗让永梦有些不知所措，还没适应的眼睛看不见黎斗的动作，永梦有些惶恐地坐起身后退，一直到后背接触到冰冷的床头，他才勉强从后背的疼痛中汲取一些安全的实感。

“黎斗先生……不、不是说有事情要说吗……”

对面没有回答，漆黑之中，突然一只手抓住了永梦的脚腕。尽管知道那只可能是檀黎斗的手，永梦还是忍不住挣扎着想抽回腿。但黎斗下的力气极大，永梦被硬生生拽向黎斗的方向，这样无力反抗的感觉和这样的黑暗让他忍不住回忆起那一个晚上，还有那个男人身上的……

永梦僵住了。omega的本能让他敏锐地捕捉到房间里气味的突然改变，此时此刻充斥着房间的，正是和平时黎斗身上的信息素味道完全不同的，那个强奸他的男人身上刺鼻呛人的信息素味道。

“什么……”

永梦一瞬间失去了思考能力，他永远也忘不了的那信息素的味道，此刻充斥着他的鼻腔。  
黎斗俯下身来，牙齿狠狠印在永梦脆弱地脖颈处，而永梦甚至忘了要去挣扎，几乎错觉他正在被蛇的毒牙注射毒素。

黑暗让其他感觉被成倍放大，黎斗的声音贴着他的脖颈响起，“宝生永梦，我本来以为你会自己发现的……”

黎斗的手贴上永梦隆起的腹部，比从前任何一次都更加温柔地抚摸着，在永梦颤抖的双唇上落下一个吻，“只是临时改变的信息素，只有这样的伪装而已，你还是那么好骗呢，永梦。”

黎斗低声笑着，然后逐渐变成有些歇斯底里的大笑。

“……不要再说了，黎斗先生，拜托你……”

明明是想挣扎的，明明是想逃离的，但永梦却一动不动地僵硬地躺在原地。永梦甚至不感觉愤怒或反胃，只是纯粹的恐惧。他看不清黎斗现在的表情，只能从他的语气里感受到此刻黎斗极度的兴奋。

“真可爱啊，全身心信任着我的样子，对我感到愧疚的样子，都很可爱。但是永梦还是现在这样最美丽。”

“永梦也不用再担心孩子的问题了吧？”

“我都知道的，这样的永梦也很可爱。”

“不过呢，如果永梦再因为这家伙而不认真对待我的话，我也并不介意把这个孩子杀掉。”

黎斗一边自然地说着令人毛骨悚然的话，手指一边划过永梦的面颊，拭去了挂在脸上的泪珠，永梦这才意识到自己不知不觉中哭了。

他此刻终于可以确定，从前的黎斗在他面前的样子才是真正的反常与伪装。在夜里安慰被噩梦惊醒的永梦的那个人，本就是给他带来噩梦的人。

或许这场婚姻也是对方的安排吧。永梦恍惚间回忆起为他处理休学手续的黎斗，他隐隐约约的觉得，自己大概再也回不去学校了。

永梦不知如何对这件事做出反应，他只是咬着嘴唇颤抖着不停哭泣。黎斗换了个姿势从背后抱住他，像从前那样将下巴搭在永梦的肩膀上，永梦条件反射地护住腹部，黎斗嗤笑一声，双手搭上永梦不敢施力的手，不容反抗的将永梦的手扯了下来，他的右手顺着永梦不久前刚多了新鲜淤青的手腕向下滑，直到两只手变成十指相扣的姿势。黎斗的牙齿碾磨着永梦后颈的腺体，直到品尝到了血的味道。

被不熟悉的信息素包裹让处于孕期本就敏感的永梦更加难受，而黎斗毫不在意。黑夜之中他们像从前的许多夜晚一样相拥，永梦像人偶娃娃一样一言不发，黎斗的语气却像甜蜜的絮语，似乎完全忘记了说要杀掉孩子的威胁。

“这个孩子要叫什么名字才好？嗯，永梦你觉得呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> 写得很烂，但不是很想接受批评，只是为了自己爽，thx


End file.
